


Revenge

by xeniaflame



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, Mystic; AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на 30STM-кинк-фест:"Шеннон "семьянин" давно живет с девушкой в LA. Джаред актер на Бродвее в NY, меняющий партнеров в постели каждую ночь. Братья давно не виделись. Но при встрече (как и почему она случилась на усмотрении автора) выясняется, что они расстались после того как переспали друг с другом. Забыть братья об этом не могут, как не пытались, живя так далеко и по разному друг от друга".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

1.

Что бы там не говорили, а любого человека можно опознать по голосу, даже если вы не пересекались много лет. Шеннон услышал знакомый смех, как только зашел домой. Джей здесь? Он заглянул в гостиную. Джаред сидел к нему спиной, о чем-то болтая со Сьюзен. Помнится, как-то та, услышав из новостей о новых постановках в театрах Бродвея, спросила, почему его брат никогда не навещал их. Шеннон тогда выкрутился, сказав, что актер, занятый в постановке — просто его однофамилец, благо разница во внешних данных позволяла считать это за отмазку. Он не хотел пускать Джареда в свою жизнь с того момента, о котором предпочитал молчать даже наедине с собой. Шеннон прекрасно помнил и жаркую ночь и безобразную сцену, последовавшую наутро, когда после слов старшего Джей швырял ему в лицо вещи и обвинения, крича о том, что не позволит считать себя одноразовым, что Шенн может валить нахрен, но он его все равно найдет и отомстит. Непонятно еще, что он уже успел наговорить...  
Сьюзен вскинула глаза, улыбнувшись Шенну, и Джаред тотчас развернулся к нему: гибкая змея, готовая ужалить еще раз, но смертельно.  
– Приве-е-ет. — Джей растянул слова и губы в улыбке. В глаза била его резкая, нарочно подчеркнутая бисексуальность. Шенн мог поклясться, что на лбу у брата прямо таки было написано «трахни меня или я трахну тебя», и он был почти уверен, что партнеры младшего меняются со скоростью сброшенных перчаток.  
– Какого...? — Шенн осекся — в зрачках Джея отражалось его лицо, на котором ясно было написано «loading...».  
– Я не призрак, Шенни, — младший помахал рукой и щелкнул пальцами.  
– Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
– Хороший вопрос. Я приехал...к тебе. — Джаред подчеркнул последние слова характерным придыханием. — Раз уж ты считаешь меня без вести пропавшим.  
– Ничего я не считаю. — Шеннон ответил с плохо скрываемым раздражением. Хотелось завести брата в ванную и смыть с него тушь, а заодно — и любопытство, с которым тот рассматривал старшего.  
– Ужинать будете? — спросила Сьюзен, посчитав уместным влезть в разговор, чтобы снять статическое электричество, что скапливалось в комнате от ментального напряжения. — Джаред был так добр, что помог мне приготовить ужин.  
– Спасибо, я не голоден, — отрезал Шенн.  
– Ага, по глазам видно, — съязвил Джей. — Если хочешь, я попробую все блюда первым.  
– Спасибо, не надо!  
– Что ты заладил «спасибо», «спасибо». Тебе никто не сделал плохого. — раздраженно сказала девушка. — Если ты не хочешь есть, мы с Джеем вместе поедим.  
– С Джеем, значит? — Шенн превращался в грозовую тучу, готовую треснуть молнией всякого, кто ей не понравится. Ему так и хотелось спросить, как это так быстро младшему удалось стать «Джеем» для Сьюзи.  
– Ну да, — та пожала плечами.  
– Хорошо, поужинаем вместе. — Шенн развернулся, направляясь на кухню. Оставлять Джареда с девушкой наедине он не решался. Джей выскользнул за ним следом, спросив у Сьюзен, давно ли Шенн стал бякой или всегда таким был.

2.  
Ужин прошел вполне мирно. Шенн больше отмалчивался, а Джаред трепался без устали, рассказывая богемные новости и пересыпая речь французскими словечками. «Нахватался» мрачно думал Шеннон, рассматривая яркие феньки младшего почти с неприязнью. «И барахла нацепил».  
Сьюзен сбежала первой, сказав, что не будем им мешать, ведь им надо поговорить, раз уж вся семья вместе.

3.

– Красивая. — Джей так неслышно появился за спиной, что Шеннон едва не выронил чашки из рук, но только вздрогнул, продолжая споласкивать последнюю. — Каждую ночь трахаешь?  
Шеннон молча выплеснул ему в лицо остаток воды. Джаред облизнул мокрые губы:  
– Она орет, да? — он предупредительно отошел, зная, что следующим в лицо он может получить не воду, а кулак, но Шенн всего лишь зло процедил его имя.  
– Все равно я лучше. — Джей вытер лицо рукавом. Глаза в рамке мокрых ресниц казались еще бездонней. Он взял из рук старшего чашку. — А почему с моим именем нет? Ты не ждал меня в гости?  
– Нет.  
– И сказал Сьюзен, что у нас просто одинаковая фамилия...  
– Не жди извинений, Джаред. Их не будет.  
– Да когда это ты извинялся. — Джей насмешливо наблюдал за братом. — Даже за ту шикарную ночь спасибо не сказал, — он вытянул руку, делая вид, что занят усиленным рассматриванием ногтей.  
– Если ты собираешься сообщить об этом Сьюзен...  
– То — что? Что ты мне сделаешь, Шенни?  
– Прекрати. — тон Шенна стал угрожающим. — Это моя жизнь, Джаред, и я не позволю тебе ее ломать. Любым способом не позволю.  
– А то, что ты мою сломал — это плевать, да? — тот приблизился вплотную.  
– Сломал тебе жизнь?! — возмутился Шенн, отходя от брата. Минимальная дистанция между ними опасна для его будущего.  
– А то нет! «Ты мой брат, Джаред, но я не обязан удовлетворять все твои потребности по первому знаку»! — тон Джея стал выше, и Шенн вжал его в стену, закрыв тому рот рукой.  
Джаред тут же укусил его ладонь и без малейших признаков стыда полез к его ширинке. Шеннон ударил его по руке:  
– Веди себя прилично, а то вылетишь прямо сейчас!  
– Я и веду себя прилично, — совершенно хамским голосом ответил Джаред. — Я пока не срывал покров тайны с наших отношений, n'est-ce pas?  
– Что значит «пока», Джаред? Что значит «пока»?! — Шенн вышел из себя. — Ты мне угрожаешь? Ты явился в мой дом без спроса и мне угрожаешь?! — он прижал его обратно к стене за шею. Джаред зло усмехнулся:  
– Веди себя тихо, Шеннон, и все будет нормально...  
Шенн отпустил его, сплюнул и вышел. 

4.

Джаред потер шею. В актерской тусовке за ним прочно закрепилось справедливое прозвище «дрянь» и не менее звучное и точное «блядь». Ему было чихать на это: первое он воспринимал как комплимент, в второе — как неизбежность вследствие своего поведения. Он правильно выбрал город — город, поглощающий многообразием и сумасшедшим ритмом. Он сверял по нему свой пульс, как другие сверяют свои часы по башенным часам на площадях всего мира.  
Пальцы постукивали по столу, бегали по клавишам мобильника, теребили браслеты на запястье. Он был нетерпелив и непоседлив как ребенок, но сейчас следовало проявить именно терпение.  
Джей проследовал в гостиную — хотел забрать гитару, что приметил еще сразу. Шеннон не играл, играла Сьюзен, но они так и не успел опробовать инструмент. Пальцы тронули струны.  
Шеннон остановился у двери, хотя хотел открыть и возмутиться, какого хрена он играет, когда они уже легли спать. Его остановили слова.  
Месть? С головой затопила злость. Вот и цель его приезда. Просто и незатейливо.  
Шеннон чувствовал катастрофу, но еще пока не представлял, как ее предотвратить. Сейчас он почти хотел, чтоб брат умер и не разрушал того, что ему удалось построить.

5.

– Хорошо поет, правда? — Сьюзен ткнулась в его плечо, когда Шенн снова нырнул под одеяло.  
– Молчал бы уж лучше, — буркнул тот.  
– Ты ненавидишь своего брата?  
– Я не обязан его обожать без памяти.  
– Шеннон, так нельзя... Может, у вас раньше и произошло что плохое, но я не вижу причин для нареканий сейчас.  
– Это ты не видишь.  
– Он сказал, что завтра расскажет мне кое-что интересное из вашего прошлого.  
– Кое-что интересное?  
– Ага.  
– Из нашего прошлого?  
– Верно.  
Шенн выругался.  
– Ты чего? — девушка удивленно вскинулась.  
– Да так...вспомнил, что забыл кое-что по работе сделать, — на изнанке век Шеннона уже шли начальные титры их фильма, который никак не удавалось сжечь, потому что он сам был выжжен в памяти.

Глаза Джареда подозрительно блестели. Он выпил немного, но этого оказалось достаточно. Влажные губы удачно вносили последний штрих в картину в придачу к растрепанным волосам и обмотанным полотенцам бедрам. Он только что хорошо потрахался — понял старший.  
– Вообще-то я не один. — Джей стащил одеяло с лежащего рядом парня. — Но он уже отрубился, слабак. — Джаред облизнул губы и кошачьим движением притянул стоящего у кровати Шеннона, ткнувшись мокрым после душа носом в его живот, и, прежде чем Шенн успел что-то придумать в его же оправдание, Джей ловко стащил с него белье с джинсами вкупе. Шеннон вцепился рукой в волосы брата, не зная то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть поближе и направлять ритм, пока горячий язычок скользит по венкам, заставляя выдыхать и постанывать.  
Джаред прервался на самом интересном месте:  
– Ты получил свой кусочек удовольствия. — он стукнул язычком по головке и стянул джинсы до колен. Шенн махнул ногой, отшвыривая их в угол, и почти упал на Джея. Тот был горячим и достаточно растянутым для того, чтоб войти сразу и уже не останавливаться, задавая темп, от которого сносило крышу у обоих.  
Шеннон, может, и хотел бы забыть, но все равно слайд-шоу упорно маячило перед глазами: запрокинутая голова, пальцы, то загребающие простыню, то царапающие его плечи, изгиб тела, финальный излом, выдох, всё…

6.

Стало жарко. Шенн выбрался из кровати, чтоб напиться воды. Он передвигался на ощупь, поэтому почти безошибочно налил себе воды в кружку и поднес ее к губам, когда теплые руки обвили его талию, щека прижалась между лопаток, ладонь скользнула по животу. Шеннон поперхнулся.  
– Чего ты делаешь? — шепотом спросил он, узнав Джареда.  
– Ждал тебя, — выдохнул тот. — Хорошо, что ты пришел.  
– Воды я выпить пришел.  
Ладонь добралась к паху:  
– А я пришел получить то, что принадлежит мне. Девушек может быть много, а брат — один. Его не выбирают. Хочешь ты того или нет, но я есть и тебе придется со мной считаться.  
– Вот и помни, что ты брат! — Шеннон вспомнил его гитарную импровизацию, и ярость перекрыла все остальные чувства. Он не пытался сейчас понять Джея. Он боялся. Боялся его. Боялся своих чувств к нему. Боялся разрушить отношения со Сьюзен, с которой так спокойно. Он не хочет жить на вулкане. Джаред не может требовать от него большего. Шенн отшвырнул его — с такой силой, что тот влетел в косяк двери и без звука сполз на пол.

7.

Мир был чужим.  
Он привстал, облизнул губы. Соленое. Рождение заново никогда не происходит без крови. Он поморгал, повернул голову на шум.  
– Джаред? — резануло по ушам. Он поморщился — больно. Больно от звука.  
– Джей? — ладонь касается его кожи. Тепло.  
Его зовут Джей.

– Ты в порядке? — Шенн заглядывает в лицо. Все еще темно, но взошла луна и рассеянного света от окна хватает вполне.  
Он молчит, только подносит руку к виску, морщась.  
– Прости, я не хотел, чтоб так вышло... — Шеннон приподнимает его. — Пойдем, умоешься.

Вода. Мокрое. Холодно.  
Но холод приятен. Освежает и глушит боль.  
Он смотрит на себя в зеркало.

– Погорячился я. — Шеннон подает полотенце. — Ты уж извини.

8.  
За завтраком Шеннон краем глаза следил за братом. Тот будто подвисал, как видео, которое грузится он-лайн. Джей зеркалил его — даже положил себе на тарелку то же самое, что и Шенн.  
– Ты поменял пристрастия?  
– Поменял, — ответил тот. Почему-то от его присутствия Шенну было необъяснимо жутко.  
После завтрака Джаред последовал за ним на крыльцо. А затем, пристально изучив, как Шенн подкуривает, протянул руку к пачке сигарет.  
– Ты же не курил. — Шеннон щелкнул зажигалкой.

Он тут же закашлялся.  
Плохо. Едко. Никакого удовольствия. 

– Не умеешь — не берись. — Шенн похлопал его по плечу, отобрал и затушил сигарету. — Все еще злишься?  
– Злишься, — эхом повторил последнее слово тот.  
Мобильный Джея напомнил о себе звонком. Тот смотрел на него, будто не понимая, кто и зачем ему звонит, а затем швырнул телефон в стену.  
– С тобой все нормально, Джей?  
– Нормально.  
– Поговорил бы. Может по работе звонили.

Он пожал плечами. Солнце очень яркое.  
Он потянулся к темным очкам в кармане Шенна и одел их, спускаясь вниз босиком.  
– Обуйся, — донеслось вдогонку, но он будто не слышал.  
Он ждал. Ждал, когда откроется основной массив информации. Есть то, что учит бесконечному терпению.  
А пока он ждал. 

9.

Шенн зашел к нему вечером. Джаред не отозвался на стук. Стоял у окна. У ног была дорожная сумка.  
– Джаред...  
– Я не Джаред, — внезапно отозвался тот.  
– А где же Джаред? — Шеннон спросил в шутку, поддерживая очередную игру брата.  
– Откуда я знаю, где Джаред, — голос был незнакомым. Если бы не лицо, Шеннон и в самом деле поверил бы, что это другой человек. — Ты же сам пожелал, чтоб он сдох. Какие ко мне претензии?  
– Джей, ты чего? — ошарашенно произнес Шенн.  
– Я не Джей. И я уезжаю сейчас же. Спасибо, что помог родиться.  
– Куда ты уезжаешь? – да что же за кошмар-то, а?  
– Искать свое место. Мир мне подходит, — кошмар спокойно взял сумку за ручку и пошел прямо на Шенна, замершего у двери. — Дай пройти.

10.

– Ты его прогнал? — спросила Сьюзен наутро.  
– Не прогонял я никого. Если мой брат — псих, я в этом не виноват.  
– Он не псих, — ответила девушка. — Знаешь, что он сказал мне, когда только приехал, до того, как ты вломился в дверь и вы там что-то не поделили?  
– И что?  
– Чтоб, если у нас будет мальчик, мы назвали его Джаредом.  
Нокаут. Шеннон искал глоток воздуха, чтоб вдохнуть, чтоб вынырнуть с глубины, которая тяжелым одеялом давила на плечи. Он снова ощутил, как теплая щека прижалась меж лопаток. Но Джей уехал или умер — понятия почти равны. Если Джареда нет, а он его чувствует — значит, он сходит с ума. Может, так к лучшему.  
В ушах звучало тихое и надрывное:

One day  
I'll return  
The chosen one under God,  
The day goes on,  
Wreaking havoc inside... 

Да, он запомнил все. До последнего слова.


End file.
